


Reunion

by Pyreite



Series: The Shepard's Fate [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Garrus becomes Primarch, Inauguration, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Reunion, Romance, Victus retires, post ME-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Garrus becomes Primarch, and at his inauguration, is reunited with his human lover, two years after the Reaper War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-Meme Fill:I want a one-shot or a little story in which Garrus is named Primarch of Palaven after the Reaper War and sees FemShep again after two years of her dissapearance.

And it was done. He had another medal pinned on his chest. It was as bright and shiny as the rest, fashioned from steel, brass, and decorated with white enamel. Garrus might have thought it an achievement, if his heart hadn’t been so empty. It wasn’t every day a turian was named Primarch of Palaven, and by his predecessor too.

Victus, now retired, shook his hand.

“Congratulations, Primarch Vakarian”.

Garrus bobbed his head in acknowledgement of the praise. It should have felt good to be given such recognition. His father was proud. So was his sister Solana. He saw them in the crowd along with the other dignitaries from across Palaven.

His father clapped like the mild-mannered gentleman he was.

His sister hooted and howled like a drunk Krogan.

At least someone was happy about his promotion.

“Thank you, Sir”, said Garrus. “It’s an honour”.

Victus noticed his lack of enthusiasm. “You might not think it is now, but in time you will”. He slapped Garrus on the shoulder and ushered him down the marble steps. “Normally you’d be expected to give a speech after being appointed to public office. But I think for today the people of Palaven will forgive you for forgoing such a formality”.

Garrus was suspicious when the former Primarch raised his hand.

The crowd hushed. 

Garrus saw his father go quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. His sister waved excitedly and bounced in her seat. A glance around the room revealed that same tense nervousness. People, everywhere, were watching him and waiting with bated breath. Victus waved his hand again.

The crowd parted cleanly down the middle. 

Even the reporters from various parts of the galaxy gave way.

“Sir?” asked Garrus. “What’s going on?”

Victus glanced at the crowd and beckoned to someone beyond them.

Garrus followed his line of sight to that narrow corridor between the two halves of the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw someone walk between them. She was red-haired, and green-eyed, with a scarred face and smile. She was beautiful. And someone he’d thought dead for the past two years.

“Shepard”.

She laughed. “Hey, big guy”. 

“Shepard”, repeated Garrus. “Spirits, I thought you were dead”.

He needed no encouragement from Victus. He was down those marble steps and across the floor before his predecessor could say a word. Garrus barely heard the chuckles in the crowd. He didn’t see several turian soldiers give each other a good-natured bump on the shoulder. He did see the human lover he’d thought long lost after the Reaper War.

Shepard smiled shyly when he reached her. “The rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated”.

“You made me think the worst for two years”, said Garrus.

She snorted. “To be fair. I was unconscious for most of those two years”.

Garrus chuckled though the sound was strained. “Again? What is it with you and being fatalistic?”

Shepard laughed. “Sorry about that, Garrus”.

“You should be”, he chided. “I’ve missed you”.

Her eyes softened and her smile wobbled. “I’ve missed you too”.

That perfect romantic moment was ruined when his father bellowed.

“Spirits, son! Just kiss her already!”

Solana’s enthusiastic cry of support made Garrus laugh.

“Yeah! Hurry up, you big idiot!”

Garrus chuckled as he embraced Shepard.

She slung her arms around his shoulders.

“So”, she teased. “Should we give them a show?”

Garrus pressed his brow to hers and inhaled her familiar musky-sweet scent. It was Shepard he held in his arms. Only she smelt of gun-oil, smoke, and steel. Garrus hugged her tight as she tilted her head back just so. He had always been taller by a good head and a half.

“That’s low even for you, Shepard”, retorted Garrus. “You didn’t even buy me dinner first”.

“I’ll make it to you later”.

“What? You already have reservations?”

“Something like that”.

“It’s about time”, teased Garrus. “I’ve been waiting two years for that dinner you promised me”.

Shepard laughed as she bounced on her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

Garrus purred and met her halfway.

The crowd cheered.

Victus saluted them.

And somewhere across the galaxy Khalisah al-Jhilani cursed as she watched the newscast.

She hadn’t been invited to Primarch Vakarian’s inauguration.


End file.
